Feliz cumpleaños Candy-chan
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: OS de cumpleaños de nuestra pecosa favorita y su eterno príncipe, leve Candy x Albert


Candy llegaba agotada del trabajo en el hospital cuando de pronto abrió la puerta y se escuchó el sonido de un espantasuegras aparte de una fuerte voz masculina

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Candy!- La mencionada cerró los ojos ante el ruido hasta dar con una figura de gran estatura y ojos azules, esa figura le era bastante conocida por no decir desde hace mucho tiempo a lo cual corrió hacia la sombra, dio un salto y en menos de nada la figura la alzó

-¡Wow! ¿Albert regresaste de tus negocios en Japón?

-Si, por supuesto que lo hice- Respondió el rubio ermitaño- Recuerdo correctamente, nuestro arreglo era que yo regresara el domingo a Chicago- El hombre sentía que su cuello era apresado mientras el cuerpo de la pecosa estaba temblando- ¿Candy?

De hecho Candy temblaba de asombro cuando de pronto a lo lejos una especie de katana y un chaleco japonés pero era uno de azul claro intenso con rayas blancas en forma de V inversa sobre sus mangas una especie de cuerda que rodeaba el vestido en forma de x alrededor de la prenda y sobretodo el símbolo estampado en blanco con el kanji 誠 que significaba sinceridad.

-¿Te acuerdas cuando vimos esa película y te hablé de los shinsengumi?- La bajó mientras la chica asintió- Pues este es un regalo que me dieron en Kioto, es el chaleco como la espada que usó Souji Okita

-¿Qué? Yo quería la de Kondo

-Vamos, es que pienso que Okita va más acorte a tu personalidad ya que al igual siempre sonreía hasta diría que era el miembro más alegre de los shinsengumi- La pecosa no tuvo más que otra que encogerse de hombros mientras fue hacia el traje donde se puso aunque Albert tuvo que desamarrar y amarrar la cuerda alrededor de su cuerpo ya que las mangas del chaleco eran anchas y largas por lo que debía ajustar para darle libertad de movimiento a los brazos.

Candy se vio al espejo y pareciera que fuera una shinsengumi real sin olvidar su espada de empuñadura blanca como brillante que la luna, en verdad se veía como una guerrera de los últimos albores de la era de los samuráis

-Sabes Albert, realmente no tenías que traerme ese traje y esa katana. Me siento muy extraña

-Es que quería sorprenderte- Ambos se rieron levemente hasta que decidieron sentarse en el sofá, Albert rompió el silencio no sin antes darse un "Ajam" para aclarar su voz

-Bien, entonces ahora… Supongo que es momento de que te dé mi regalo- La pecosa se acercó un poco para saber con curiosidad, no cabía duda de que Albert sabía cómo lucirse con tal de darle lo mejor. En menos de nada Albert se paró de la cama para ir por un estuche negro y grande que lo abrió, Candy quedó con ojos brillosos cuando lo impensable

-Albert… ¿Sabes tocar la guitarra?

-Sí, aunque digamos que es sólo un pasatiempo para mí- Preparó el instrumento con tal de demostrar su habilidad musical- Así que no esperes demasiado, ¿Bien?

De pronto tomó a su pecosa de los hombros dando a entender que era una orden aunque Candy quedó extrañada ante tal acto del ermitaño

-De alguna manera es realmente vergonzoso, así que date la vuelta Candy

-Bien, si tú lo dices…- La ojiverde acató la orden sentándose de lado mientras sostenía una almohada roja mientras Albert contaba mentalmente hasta tres para luego tocar su melodía… Los verdes de la pecosa se encogieron como si algo le encestara en su corazón mientras la voz de Albert era algo profunda pero elegante y quizás atrayente, como la voz promedio de un cantante de música de planchar.

Candy conforme iba la canción y el acorde de la guitarra bajaba súbitamente la cabeza mirando a la almohada y unas gotas caían de su rostro empañando el terciopelo del material que sostenía con aferro… Albert le dedicaba una canción bonita de amor expresando sus sentimientos plasmados en ella y como era de esperarse Candy terminaba llorando en silencio y de felicidad.

Un año más de vida y otro cumpleaños que era mejor que el anterior…

**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, TARZÁN PECOSA**

**7 DE MAYO DE 2019, GRACIAS POR SER MI INFANCIA**

**荒木****柚**


End file.
